Going once, going twice, sold!
by tvshowaddict
Summary: Mark/Izzie oneshot


**Hi, guys. Here's a Mark/Izzie one shot! Well this could get another chapter, depends on the reviews I guess. Anyway, let me know what you think! Okay, well I'm going back to my Josh Kelley cd's now. Absolutely love them! They are great.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

'150$' someone yelled from across the bar. Christina eyed him and then yelled, 'sold!'

The rest of the group laughed as she quickly jumped off the bar. She eyed them angrily and walked over to the guy who had just bid 150$ on her. When she got back she sat down next to Meredith who was snuggling up to her highest bidder, Derek.

'Why are we doing this again?' Christina asked as she sipped her beer. 'It's for the hospital Christina.' Meredith replied. 'Yeah we're doing this for the hospital so we can restorate the paediatrics wing.' Derek said.

'Excuse me!' Christina said as she sat forward pointing towards Derek. 'We', she motioned towards Meredith, Izzie and herself 'are doing this! Not you, you are not selling your body for the hospital!'

Derek just laughed and kissed Meredith's temple. 'All right Izzie, you're up next.' Joe announced.

He walked into Joe's and quickly made his way over to the back of the bar where it was dark so she wouldn't see him when it was her turn. He took off his leather jacket and sat down, ordering a beer at the waitress that was helping Joe out just this one night because of the crowd. He quickly paid the waitress as his eyes focused on the bar as Joe was announcing her.

'All right gentlemen, this is our last lady for tonight. And she can be yours for tonight … if you are willing to go high enough! Give it up for Dr. Izzie Stevens.'

As Izzie got up on the bar some guys started to whistle. Alex whistled too and Izzie winked at him. She started to dance to a song that came on which caused all the man to cheer. It didn't take long before they started bidding.

'80$' someone yelled. Izzie danced her way over to the guy and smiled at him. '120$' another one yelled.

'All right,' Joe said. 'We've got 120$ which is not enough for this lady. Come on people, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!'

'150$' a man yelled. '150$!' Joe repeated. 'Who's going higher than 150$'

'250$' came from across the bar. '250$ that's more like it!'

Izzie was eying the crowd as she danced on the bar. She had wanted him to come, but knew he had a very difficult and very long surgery. He promised that if he finished early he would be there, but because she didn't see him, he was probably still doing the procedure.

She was pulled back from her thoughts by someone yelling '500$'. She eyed the man who was willing to pay 500$ for her. He looked like he was in his 40's. He was well dressed and was actually good looking, she noticed. She heard Meredith and Christina yell, 'Go Izzie!'

'We've got 500$.' Joe said. '500$' he repeated. 'Anyone going higher?' he asked looking around the crowd. 'No one?' he asked again. '500$ going once … 500$ going twice …'

'1000$' he finally yelled and stepped forward. The bar turned quiet.

Derek's eyes grew wide as he recognized his friend. 'What the hell?' Alex asked. 'Is that McSteamy?' Christina asked Meredith as they all just stood there eyeing each other.

Izzie smiled widely when she heard his voice and quickly jumped of the bar and walked towards him.

'Well I guess that was it for the night.' Joe said and turned the music up a little. Everyone went back to talking and drinking, except for the group of friends that were watching Mark and Izzie.

When she had reached him, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. His arms encircled her waist and when she pulled away he hugged her close to him.

'I thought you didn't make it.' she said as she looked at him. He gently stroked her cheek with his hand, than ran his thumb over her lips. 'I didn't want to miss this!' he said and then leaned in and kissed her again.

'Izzie is dating McSteamy' Christina said. 'Go Izzie!' 'Don't encourage her!' Alex said angrily. 'Oh someone's jealous.' Christina said and smirked at Alex. 'I'm not jealous, I just don't want Izzie to get hurt.' He replied.

'I didn't think the rumours were true?' Derek said to Meredith who was watching Izzie and Mark and listening to Christina and Alex's argument. Meredith turned to him. 'What rumours?' she asked. 'Well the ones about Mark dating a doctor. I thought he was dating Hahn.' Derek replied.

Christina, who had heard that last part, turned to Derek. 'Why would Sloan be dating Hahn?' Derek just shrugged.

'So, how about we get out of here?' Mark asked Izzie and grinned at her. 'Sure, but you need to pay first!' Izzie replied while holding out her hand. Mark quickly wrote a cheque. 'Okay, I'm going to give this to Joe and then grab my jacket and my purse.' Izzie said before walking off. Mark just nodded and walked towards the door.

'I'll see you guys tomorrow. Don't wait up for me okay?' Izzie said while grabbing her stuff. 'Have fun!' Christina yelled. Alex smacked her in the arm. Izzie looked at them and just smiled. 'Good night guys.' Before anyone could say anything else she had already took off towards the door.

'50$ says they'll be over by next week.' Alex said, as he put a 50$ bill on the table. 'Alex!' Meredith said with a look of disappointment on her face. 'I'm in!' Christina said, putting her 50$ onto the table. 'Christina!' Meredith yelled.

'50$ says that Mark is serious about her.' Derek said as he put his money on the table with the rest. Meredith turned towards Derek who was just smiling at her. 'Wait. What do you know that we don't?' she asked.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mark and Izzie were holding each other as they walked towards his car. 'Are we taking the car to the hotel?' Izzie asked as she laughed and pointed towards the hotel. Mark just smiled at her and pulled her closer to him. 'I want to show you something.' He said as he opened the car door for her.

'Oh, okay.' She replied as she got in. She waited for him to get in on his side and asked. 'Where are we going?'

He turned towards her and just smiled. 'You'll see!' he replied and started the car.

After driving for about 15 minutes he pulled up at a house. 'We're here.' He said and got out of the car. Izzie also got out of the car and walked towards him. 'Where is here exactly?' she asked as she eyed the house. 'My place.' He said and took the keys out of his pocket. He walked towards the front door and opened it. He waited for her to go in first. 'This is yours?' she asked as she looked around in the hallway. He simply nodded. 'You like?' he asked, a little unsure about her reaction. She faced him again. 'I like it, but I never would have seen you as the type of guy that would live in a house like this. By himself.' He chuckled and grabbed her hands so he could pull her towards him. 'Well I do plan on sharing it with someone one day.' He said then kissed her. 'Oh. So I'm the first of many to come then?' she asked a smile playing on her face. He grinned and kissed her again. Then he turned serious. 'Actually, you're the last one.' She gently caressed his cheek then kissed him passionately. In the midst of the kiss she murmured, 'No more hotels?' He shook his head no. She pulled away. 'No more room service?' she pouted. He just laughed. 'No, no more room service, but I can do breakfast in bed every once in awhile.' She kissed him again. 'That sounds good too!' she said before kissing him once again.

They pulled away when the need for air became too big but didn't let go of each other.

'So are we spending the night here? Or, are we going back to the hotel?' Izzie asked as she nuzzled Mark's neck. 'It's up to you?' Mark replied. 'You want to go back to the hotel?' 'No. I just want to stay right here.' 'Okay.' Mark said as he hugged Izzie closer, his hands roaming her back and moving lower. 'Mark!' Izzie said and stepped back swatting at his hands. He pulled her back to him and grinned. 'I'm sorry, but I can't help myself when I have you close. ' She laughed out loud. 'That sounded so cheesy.' 'I'm sorry Iz, but that's really how I feel around you!' he replied.

'Right!' she said and pulled away. 'Why don't you show me the rest of the house?'

'Okay,' he replied and took her hand in hers, moving towards the stairs. 'Let's start with the most important room.' 'Which is?' she asked, even though she knew what the answer was going to be. 'The bedroom.' He said and looked back at her, giving her a wink. She just laughed.

Before they entered the room, she pulled on his arm, which made him turn towards her. She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. He picked her up in the midst of the kiss and she wrapped her legs around him. As he walked with her into the bedroom she quickly started to unbutton his shirt still kissing him, while he kicked the door shut with his foot.


End file.
